A New Journey
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: Sequel to "A Blooming Rose". It has been Seven years since they saved the 'The World', only for a bigger journey for them to embark on. The question is, are they ready? One-shot. Kite x Blackrose. Please R&R.


Wandering through the interior of the Hullz Granz Cathedral, she took her time, soaking in all the fond memories she had. Her large blade resting upon one of the chairs, she continued her aimless wandering, lost in thought of every that had happened since then. How long was it that she met the young twin blade that not only saved her life, but the entirety of 'The World' as well? To her, it was only days…hours…even seconds, but in reality, it had been seven years. Seven years, and through the course of their adventure, the Heavy Blade found herself smitten with the Twin Blade she once pushed around in their first encounter. Standing against the railing where the statue of the goddess, Aura, stood, her heart slowly began to bang like a slow drum, remembering the first kiss they shared six years ago, albeit it was a very wet first kiss, she couldn't help but blush over her tanned skinned face.

"Blackrose!" a voice called out towards her. Turning around, she noticed the voice coming from a particular Wave Master, "What are you doing all the way heeeeeere?" she dragged on. Running up towards her friend, the wave master flung her arms around her, her large cheerful smile showing trademark one sharp tooth as she did.

Smiling, she returned, "I'm nervous" she began to explain, "I can't believe it's already six years to the day" Resting limp upon her friend. Burying her head into the neck of her old friend, her entire felt like it went numb. It wasn't her to shake slightly about something like this, especially after their battle to save 'The World'. Standing there, her friend began to console her, rubbing her back slightly, having a feeling she knew what this was all about.

"You know what's funny?" she began to ask, her smile as big as ever, "You two always fought in the beginning…well, it was always a one-sided fight" she continued her smile, poking at the tanned girl latched around her arms.

She couldn't help but smile. She was right, from the moment they first met, all she did was yell and start arguments with him in the beginning. But him, he would always just smile back at her and didn't say anything that would set her temper off. Maybe it was just that about him that she loved, that whenever he was around, regardless of how she was, he would smile at her. And although it bothered her that he would, she herself couldn't help but smile back. "There's something I wanna ask you…if that's all right" she asked, "You're one of the only people I can trust, other than him of course". Somehow, even just mentioning him set her heart a flutter.

Standing there confused for a moment, she quickly nodded her head, "Sure" she answered, filled with a joyous look on her face.

* * *

Offline, a man dressed in a tuxedo rushed his way over to another, as if he was in slight panic. Adjusting his glasses slightly, they pondered for a few minutes, standing there concern as they began to wonder what was going on. After a few minutes, one of them snapped his fingers and mentioned something to the other, as both of them quickly made their way outside of the building. Rushing into the other man's car, they pulled out their laptops and slipped on their visual headsets, logging onto 'The World'.

* * *

In the Delta server, Mac Anu, he walked around nervously, his hands thrown behind his red hat as he wandered around town with his friend. It had been a while since he's logged on to 'The World', but player characters all over the town immediately recognized him as one of the legendary ".hackers", making their way as fast as they could towards to take a screenshot pic. He never thought to be famous in an online game, or famous at all, it all started as a game his friend edged him on to play, back then…seven years ago.

"Yo, Kite!" a voice called to him. It was mildly deep. Without having time to react, he felt two people tackle him into a grab, both of them smiling. "Feeling nostalgic?" one of them asked.

Regaining his slight composure lost from the tackle, he was able to respond, "Kind of… why did you two have to barge in like that? I was going to be back…eventually".

Chuckling, his friend hadn't let go, "Ah, so it isn't nostalgia, you're just nervous".

"To think, the one who saved 'The World' is nervous" The other began to state, "How about the three of us sit down for a few minutes to talk it over, for old time's sake?"

"All right…" he agreed, "Thanks…Balmung… Yasuhiko".

* * *

Taking their headsets off, the two packed their laptops away before being greeted by a man with blue hair. Dressed in a similar manner as the other two, he gave a sheepish smile, both hands resting behind his ruffled hair. They took their time sitting under a large tree, gazing aimlessly as the ruffled haired man held out his right arm towards the sky. Spending their time laughing, it wasn't long until all three of them rose up from the ground, and made their way back into the building.

* * *

"And that's everything" she finished, patting the pink haired Heavy Blade on the head "Oh! And one more th- Mirei!" She interrupted herself, "Sorry Blackrose, I gotta go take care of Mirei right now. Hopefully I'll see you in a few minutes, yes?" she smiled before logging out.

"Thanks, Mistral" she smiled, despite her friend already logged out as she did. Looking up at the stained-glass window, she smiled to herself, feeling better after having that talk with her friend. Walking towards the blade she left on one of the rows, she held her hand against her chest and smiled before logging out herself.

* * *

Removing the headset, a woman dressed in a white dress nervously made her way to the door of the room, her veil on as she made her way out of the door. Arriving at the large pair of doors, a man stood there, his hand opened as she took it. Her eyes closed, the two entered a large room, filled with rows of people looking in awe as she made her way down the line. It wasn't long until she reached the end, where a man with ruffled blue hair stood, seemingly out of breath and grass sticking in his hair. Looking at the two behind him, she could only smile because they were the same as him. Looking into his green eyes, brushing the hair away from his face, she could only smile as his hand gently brushed her cheek, blushing as he did. It wasn't long after, that he held her left hand, and slipped a ring on her ring finger, her doing the same to him as he was done. Staring into each other's eyes, their faces drew closer as their lips touched, everyone in the church cheering for them.

Leaving together, they were immediately brought into a large hug from all their friends once they reached outside. A woman with glasses was the first, her small daughter joining in. It wasn't long until the man with glasses did the same, following by the other one. It wasn't long until all thirteen of their friends joined into one large embrace, even the quiet reserved man, built with the body to even lift a car, soon joined in the embrace, a small dog following him.

From beginning to the end, they were partners always seeking a greater journey. Little did they know, their true journey has just begun.


End file.
